


Воспоминания былых времён…

by Sunny_kitten



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drama, Gen, POV Sebastian Moran, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: …на могиле хорошего начальника, лучшего друга и не повторимого криминального авторитета.





	Воспоминания былых времён…

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит примерно в начале третьего сезона. Шерлок уже официально вернулся в Лондон, но до появления Джима на всех экранах города еще долго.
> 
> Бета - OrangeWitch

_— Ты помнишь, как всё начиналось?_

Тогда была осень. Почти все деревья сбросили уже листву и стояли, обнажив свои кривые ветви. Я сидел над газетными объявлениями о работе, когда ко мне подсел ты, чудак с придурковатой улыбкой в темно-синем костюме с зализанными назад волосами и выглядевший явно моложе своих лет.  
Ты предложил мне работу, сказал, что хорошая плата, и вдобавок пообещал предоставить бесплатное жильё. Прекрасные условия, только кретин не согласится, хотя… наверное, он-то сразу и согласится, не выяснив суть работы. Я долго колебался, попахивало аферой или мошенничеством, а если нет, то довольно рисковым делом, но ты протянул мне визитку с адресом и инициалами «J.M», а после сказал: «Подумай над моим предложением, Себастьян Моран». И вышел из кафе.  
Я тогда сильно удивился: только приехал в Лондон, а уже известен, но по адресу пришел, прихватив пневмат. Резиновыми пульками на расстоянии убить сложно, но, если потребуется, я смогу. Местом встречи оказалось двухэтажное здание, дверь была открыта, и я зашёл. В темноте спиной к окну с плотно задернутыми шторами кто-то сидел.  
— Ты все же пришел, это хорошо. Собственно, твоя работа будет заключаться в следующем: ты хороший военный и отличный стрелок, человек, который не будет болтать зря, мне нужны такие люди, – сказал он и сделал многозначительную паузу. – К тому же ремесло киллера тебе знакомо не понаслышке.  
Я молчал, не зная, что ответить.  
— Я убивал лишь раз и не желаю больш…  
— Один раз, значит… Что ж, в таком случае, мне придется убить тебя.  
Это был единственный раз, когда ты был во мне разочарован. И это был единственный раз, когда я был не уверен. Когда я мешкал и когда солгал.  
Тут же сзади ко мне подошёл неизвестный и, приставив к шее пистолет, стал ждать приказа. Дальше сработала самооборона и военная подготовка. Тело сделало всё раньше, чем мозг успел что-либо обдумать. Резко повернувшись влево-кругом, я сумел захватить вооруженную руку неизвестного, а следом всё по инструкции: удар локтем в челюсть - раз, задняя подножка правой ногой - два. И противник уже валяется на полу с вывихнутой челюстью, даже не пытаясь встать. А я подобрал упавшее оружие и на автомате завершил начатое. Выстрел - три… Стоп. Но было уже поздно. Это действия уже вне военной подготовки. Да, я убивал… и не один раз.  
— Браво! – тогда воскликнул сидящий.  
И я нацелился на него:  
— Кто ты и откуда у тебя на меня столько информации? Отвечай! – я хотел было сделать предупредительный выстрел, но пистолет лишь издал звонкий щелчок.  
— Одна пуля, – сказал он и зажег свет, и я узнал тебя - того чудака, что сегодня утром предлагал мне работу. – И кем ты тогда будешь? Кассиром, уборщиком, продавцом? С таким прошлым ты вряд ли продвинешься выше. Сколько тебе заплатили тогда? Я буду платить больше в десятки раз. К тому же я могу подчистить твоё досье, если тебя это так волнует. А уж что лучше: чистить сортиры или… В общем, решать тебе, полковник, но учти, я не буду долго ждать, и помни, что последует за твоим отказом.  
Только сейчас ты совсем не походил на улыбающегося придурка. Я тогда медлил с ответом. Бумажная волокита – ерунда, она нужна только для устройства на работу, а если стану работать на тебя, то эти документы вообще больше не нужны. И я сдался. Но нет, не из-за страха смерти. Когда живёшь в коммуналке за сорок фунтов в неделю с какими-то алкашами, потому что на большее средств не хватает. Потому что когда-то давно на войне расстрелял свой полк, как казалось тогда, за бешеные деньги и скрылся в Индии. На смерть уже как-то плевать. Тут было то чувство, которое подтолкнуло к первым убийствам. Жажда денег, азарта и хорошей жизни, которой у меня никогда не было.  
— Рад, что не пришлось от тебя избавляться.

_— Ты ведь тогда это сказал искренне, не так ли?_

— Я Джеймс Мориарти. Жить будешь здесь. Задание буду отправлять по SMS. Пока это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
И это действительно всё, что я знал до определенного времени. Ты был для меня не более чем шеф, начальник по работе. Едкий, капризный, которому всегда всё было не так, но уволить лучшего сотрудника не мог. А потом многое поменялось…

_— Помнишь того уродца с обожженным лицом, Джим?_

Странный человек, как-то пришёл в выданную мне квартиру. Лысый здоровый мужик с изуродованной физиономией. Оно было загорелым, в шрамах и мелких выемках. Он что-то требовал от меня, тараторил с отвратительным шотландским акцентом, проглатывая слова и сильно шепелявя. А после того как тебя в квартире он не обнаружил, ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. Наверное, если б не моё любопытство, ты был бы мёртв уже тогда, лежал бы в подвале со свинцом во лбу. Но я успел, хорошо, что кроме винтовки и пневмата у меня был старенький «Браунинг».  
Лысым уродом оказался главарь террористической банды, у которой из-за тебя появились большие проблемы с полицией. Ну да, действительно, а из-за кого ещё? Про меня тогда мало кто знал. Тем более ты был «главарём». Подвал, в который тебя приволокли, находился рядом с местом моего последнего задания, я шёл тогда наугад, подъездов и домов вокруг было много, так что считай, тебе просто повезло. Наверное, именно после этого случая отношения «шеф-подчиненный» прекратились навсегда. Я узнал о тебе многое, но знаешь, мне кажется, я до сих пор тебя не знаю. Ты рассказал много эпизодов из своей жизни, однако всё ещё оставался большой загадкой. Но мне нравились твои планы. Ты пытался подняться на верх криминального мира, толкая при этом низкосортный гашиш и ЛСД в барах, клубах, а иногда через посредников около школ и университетов. Нанимал людей для устранения своих соперников, а после избавлялся и от них.

_— К чему это привело?_

У тебя это получилось. Мы зажили роскошней королевы. Буквально купаясь в пачках зеленых купюр, кокаине и шлюхах из элитных борделей, мы могли позволить себе всё, что захотим. А после смерти наркобарона его место занял ты. До сих пор не могу понять, как у тебя получилось спланировать это. Однако все притоны Лондона были под тобой. У нас появились свои точки и курьеры, подпольные казино и небольшие бордели. Одна беда, это тебе было не нужно, и вскоре однообразно весёлая жизнь тебе наскучила. Со временем наши казино разошлись по чужим рукам, а ты начал искать новый драйв, занимая руки самодельными бомбами, мозги – кубиком Рубика, подавляя скуку зачастую бессмысленными убийствами и кокаином, с которого тебе так и не удалось слезть.

_— Позднее я пришел к выводу, что ты просто этого не хотел._

Я думал, я свихнусь с тобой, но пришла Она. Пришла по визитке с громким лозунгом: «Любой каприз за ваши деньги». Которыми ты ещё до встречи со мной швырял направо и налево. Вот только заходили к тебе не часто. Быть везде, знать всё, и в то же время тебя никто не видит, не слышит, не знает - да, это твоё призвание.  
Посетителем оказалась уже известная на то время в узких кругах фигура - Ирен Адлер.

_— Её-то ты не забудешь._

Она зашла в кабинет - аккуратно собранные волосы, элегантно обтягивающее короткое платье цвета слоновьей кости. Она была чертовски умна, по-лисьи хитра и по-кошачьи грациозна. Дааа, где ж ты, мисс Адлер, была пока мы прохлаждались и вели разгульный образ жизни?  
Она рассказала, с кем связалась, и дала точные координаты шантажистов. Всё по делу, без лишней болтовни и ненужной лирики, без преувеличений - только самое основное.  
Она связалась с итальянской мафией, черт знает что забывшей в Лондоне. Задача проста, вознаграждение покрывает все расходы, только главарь и его «правая рука» - зеркальные братья-близнецы. На лицо одинаковы, но один левша, другой правша. Мне не трудно убить человека, особенно если про него всё досконально известно. А на следующий день она снова явилась с парой сотен тысяч баксов.  
Убить её шантажиста оказалось сложнее, чем выиграть в покер у профессионала. Им оказался среднего роста мужчина, похожий на хорька. Тощий, с вытянутым лицом и короткими с сединой волосами. Я не помню, наверное, я тогда убил брата, а не самого главаря. Но шум тогда поднялся… Весь криминальный Лондон чуть ли не на ушах стоял. Главарь вне себя от ярости не знал, как и кого убить первым. Нас или тех, кто из его сети допустил ошибку.  
Но так мы получили власть и большой авторитет. Тогда ты и стал «consulting criminal». Тогда как раз «занавес поднялся». К тебе приходили письма с разных концов страны и Европы. А после ты начал эту глупую игру с Холмсом, но не учёл, что за всё приходиться платить. Всё слишком затянулось.

_— Ты помнишь, я тебя предупреждал? Предлагал избавиться от него. Ты поставил пять гребанных снайперов у него под носом. Дай команду, и нет проблемы. Но нет! «Шерлок Холмс – единственный в мире консультирующий детектив». Жаль, он не сдох. Не подскажешь, чем всё закончилось?_

Ты ушёл. Ушёл, не сказав ни слова. Я даже сначала не придал этому особого значения. Ты часто так уходил и приходил через два, через четыре дня, а то и на неделю пропадал. А потом я узнал из новостей…

_— Черт! Джим, придурок, какого…?! В чём был смысл всего этого?!_

***

Его переполняла злость и обида. И казалось, в бред происходящего невозможно поверить. Невыносимо верить.  
Моран постоял у черного могильного камня, поблескивающего на солнце, еще с минуту, потом, смахнув сухой скукоженный коричневый дубовый лист, удалился прочь, не оглядываясь. И он не видел, как к могиле подошёл другой посетитель в темно-синем костюме с зализанными назад волосами, выглядевший моложе своих лет.  
— Помню, Себастьян. Я всё помню.


End file.
